Prior art instruments have been provided for retaining a nail in an upright position for driving the nail into a receiving member, such as a block of wood or a board. Typically, the nail holding instrument is used for starting the nail and not completely driving the nail into the receiving member. That is, the nail is held in position against the receiving member by the prior art instruments, the nail is partially driven into the receiving member and then the nail holding instrument is removed for driving the nail further into a final position in the receiving member. Some prior art nail holding instruments have included elongate handles with an opening at one end for receiving a nail. Others have included tubular members for interiorly receiving nails. Still other prior art nail holding instruments have included pivotally connected lever arms which have recessed openings in opposed registration which are formed for securing on opposite sides of nails, then after the nail is started the pivotally connected levers may be spread apart to move the openings from opposite sides of the nails. Prior art nail holding instruments have also been provided by strips of materials, both rigid metal materials and pliant rubber materials, which have openings formed for receiving nails in support arrangements.